


A Day of Rest

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Crowley used to hate Sundays and how boring they were, he's still not very fond of them but at least now he has Aziraphale to spend them with.





	A Day of Rest

_ In the Western countries, Sunday is typically viewed as a day to rest and relax. This is of course due to the fact that these countries' official religions are either Christianity or one of it's many denominations. Sunday is carried out as a Holy day of rest by Christians representative to the day of Christ's resurrection. So you can thank your Christians for your two day weekends, kids. _  
  


Crowley used to hate how every shop was closed and the only music to be heard was church bells on Sundays. How everyone was at home and how there was nothing to do on those so called ' _ Holy'  _ days. He hated them for a long many years that he probably knew the exact number of but wouldn't say because he doesn't keep track of that sort of thing. He hated them up until he had some way to occupy them, moreover  _ someone _ to spend them with. And that someone was the dear angel Aziraphale.

Every Saturday Crowley would make sure that he spent the night with Aziraphale. It didn't matter where they stayed as long as Crowley got to wake up Sunday morning next to his angel and spend the whole accursed day cuddling him.

This time they stayed at Aziraphale's place.

Crowley woke up laying on top of Aziraphale to the sound of church bells. The bells always woke him up on Sundays. He groaned and scrunched up his face. His arms snaked around Aziraphale's neck and he thought about forcing himself back asleep, but he felt Aziraphale's hands grip at his waist and looked up at the angel.

Aziraphale was smiling softly down at him. "Was it the bells again, dear?"

"It's always the damn bells," Crowley muttered. He let his cheek fall onto Aziraphale's soft striped pajama shirt. "Why on  _ Earth  _ would you put your shop so close to a church that has bells?"

Aziraphale bit the inside of his cheek and brought one of his hands up to run his fingers through the demon's messy bedhead. "Because I quite rather enjoy the bells.. I think they're peaceful."

"Well I think they're even worse than Kidz Bop."

The angel was quiet for a moment, his fingers slowly combing through Crowley's hair and making it ineffably more messy. "What's ' _ Kidz Bop' _ ?

"Uh.. Well knowing you, you'd actually like it." Crowley shrugged as much as he could while laying down and sighed through his nose. "But it's no good really, at least to everyone else in the world."

The angel rolled his eyes. "Well  _ some  _ people besides me must like it for it to be a thing."

"It's for  _ children _ , angel." Crowley picked his head up. He took Aziraphale's hand from his hair and kissed his knuckles.

"Oh-.." And Aziraphale started off into a small rant about how 'music has no age limit' and something or other. Crowley wasn't really listening, he was trying to fall back asleep. And it was much easier to fall asleep to the sound of his angel's voice than it was to those damned Sunday bells.

Another hour must have passed because again Crowley woke up to the ringing of the church bells. He could feel Aziraphale's fingers in his hair again and his legs were freezing. He turned over some and saw that the bed was bare of covers.

"You kicked them off," Aziraphale yawned. "And I didn't want to disturb you."

Crowley looked up at the angel, he had his reading glasses on and a worn paperback in his free hand. "You didn't think to miracle it back on?" He asked as he leaned over the bed in a painful looking way which he shouldn't rightfully be able to do. He grabbed the quilted comforter and pulled it atop of he and Aziraphale and laid half on and half besides him.

"I did!" Aziraphale defended, " _ Twice!"  _

Crowley grumbled something and curled closer to Aziraphale to steal some of his warmth. Under the covers he pressed his cold foot against his warm one and grinned at the shiver that racked the angel's body. "What you reading then?" He peeked into the pages of the book.

"Dickens." Aziraphale pushed up his glasses and wound his arm around Crowley's waist, his thumb rubbed circles on the demon's hip.

Crowley nodded softly, "Sleep with him too, or was it just Wilde?"

Aziraphale's cheeks filled with colour. "O-Of course not-!" In his embarrassment he accidentally fumbled his book shut. "It  _ was  _ just Wilde and although I  _ knew  _ Dickens that doesn't- that doesn't mean I did anything of that nature-" He huffed and pulled off his glasses and folded them angrily. "The fact that you would imply such a thing, Crowley,  _ really!" _

But Crowley could only grin, he picked up Aziraphale's fallen book and turned it over to look at the back where there was a picture of Charles Dickens. "Yeah, he's not the most handsome bloke,  _ certainly  _ no Wilde. Doesn't even come close to me either." He put the book to his cheek so that the picture of Dickens was facing Aziraphale. "What do you think, angel?"

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale groaned, he hid his face in his hands. But the demon knew he was smiling. "You of course," He muttered.

Crowley dropped the book in Aziraphale's lap and pecked his cheek. "Good to know," He whispered against his cheek.

With a shake of his head Aziraphale dropped his hands and turned to give Crowley a small kiss. "Honestly, dear.. I'm glad all you want to do on Sundays is cuddle. They make you antsier and I worry what troubles you would cause. What.. What did you used to do on Sundays before- us?"

Crowley thought for a moment. "I went to Barnes and Noble and put all the Bibles in the fiction section once."

"That's much less evil than I expected."

"It doesn't have to be evil, it just needs to be entertaining." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's cheek again. "But you're more entertaining than anything I've been using to keep busy, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the prompt of Sunday cuddling and so this was written!


End file.
